Kite
|rōmaji = Kaito |kana = カイト |name = Kite |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) Episode 1 (1999) Episode 75 (2011) |japanese voice = Shigeru Nakahara (Pilot OVA) Yuuji Kishi (1999) Shuichi Ikeda (2011) |english voice = Adam Hunter (1999) |gender = Male |age = Unknown |status = Deceased |hair = Light Brown (manga & 1999) White (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |occupation = Contract Hunter |type = Conjuration |abilities = Crazy Slots (Voiced by Koichi Sakaguchi) |Abilities = Crazy Slots |image gallery = yes}} Kite (カイト, Kaito) is a Contract Hunter who was trained by Ging Freecss. He is the first character shown in the manga. He later reappeared in the Chimera Ant arc. As a Chimera Ant she is Meruem's twin sister and a member of its royal family. Appearance Background During Kite's youth, he makes a living by stealing from people. Although it doesn't seem that he has any family, he is helped by animals to steal food. His home is in the sewers. One day after stealing some bread, he finds Ging who has already befriended his animals. Ging said that Kite has potential so Kite forced Ging to make him his student. After bugging Ging, Kite was able to develop his Nen and Ging taught him how to hunt. After mastering Nen, he passed the Hunter Exam with little difficulty. Although, Ging was not satisfied with Kite's accomplishment so he gave Kite a last hurdle. He wanted Kite to catch him. Kite considers Ging as the best hunter so his last test is the most difficult hunt in the world. There were no clues or leads to begin from so he finally decides to go to Ging's home, Whale Island. At the age of 9, Gon Freecss is attacked by a foxbear mother protecting its cub. Kite saves Gon by killing the mother and then chastises the boy for making him kill it. He punches Gon in the face because of the boy's ignorance. He then tries to kill the cub, claiming it will grow up hating humans and will therefore be a danger to them. However, Gon stops Kite and vows to raise the cub. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 In the 1999 version and the manga, Kite informs Gon that his father did not die in an accident (as he was told by Mito) but that he is a professional Hunter and is Kite's mentor. He leaves Ging's Hunter License in the boy's possession and then leaves to find Ging as a final test—claiming that it is the most difficult hunt in the world. Sometime after he meets Gon, Kite finally finds Ging. In the 2011 version, this is the time where Kite finds out that the boy he saved is Ging's son. Ging praises him when he hits Gon in the face because it is common sense that foxbears should be avoided when they raise their cub. Plot Hunter Exam arc At the age of 9, Gon Freecss is attacked by a foxbear mother protecting its cub. Kite saves Gon by killing the mother and then chastises the boy for making him kill it. He then tries to kill the cub, claiming it will grow up hating humans and will therefore be a danger to them. However, Gon stops Kite and vows to raise the cub. When told the name of Gon's father, Kite informs Gon that his father did not die in an accident (as he was told by Mito) but that he is a professional Hunter and Kite's mentor. He leaves Ging's Hunter License in the boy's possession and then leaves to find Ging as a final test—claiming that it is the most difficult hunt in the world. Reunion With Kite After Gon completes Greed Island, he uses the Accompany card in an attempt to fly to Ging with Killua. However, Gon is redirected to another person due to Ging's trickery.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 When Gon and Killua gets near him, they were suddenly pushed away. It turns out that they were standing on top of a Chimera Ant nest and anytime they could get killed if the man didn't use his ability. Then it was revealed that the person who attacked them is actually Kite. They were later seen eating by a bonfire while telling stories. Kite told the boys how he met Ging and how it changed his life. Kite also admitted that he finally found Ging. Chimera Ant arc Kite has been hired by the country of Kakin to do ecological research as part of a biological survey, leading a team of six kids aspiring to become Hunters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 When another expedition team finds an arm belonging to an enlarged Chimera Ant Queen washed up onto shore, Kite's group sets out to find the origin source.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 He reasons that the animal probably ended up in the Neo-Green Life Autonomous State and enters the region with Gon and Killua in order to exterminate the dangerous creature.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Upon arrival to NGL, only he, Gon, Killua, Stick Dinner and Podungo Lapoy were able to advance because of the country's strict rules. Although it was stated that they changed clothing when they entered NGL, he seems to wear the same outfit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Shortly after, the team receives a message from Ponzu — already in NGL with Pokkle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 On their way to help, they were already too late to save Ponzu. After following the trails of dead bodies, they met Rammot and he tested the boys if they could defeat a Chimera Ant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 191 The group soon discovers a narcotics factory in the country, formerly producing weapons and the drug 'D²'. There they encounter Yunju and his team. Knowing that Yunju is the leader, Kite was the one who faced him while the boys faced Yunju's subordinates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 Kite was effortlessly fighting with Yunju until he finally used his Crazy Slots ability. The roll was 4 and became a rifle. He used the rifle to shoot Yunju in the head. The Mad Clown later clarifies that the best way to kill Chimera Ants is to aim for the head. Yunju's death was immediately discovered by the ants so the trio became targets of the Hagya Division. Upon pursuing the nest, they were blocked by a huge number of Chimera Ants lead by Frog.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 They were given options by the officer and they chose to fight the ants one by one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 195 After Gon and Killua defeated their opponents, Kite faced Frog and he rushed and used his Nen ability. The roll this time was 2 and turned into a scythe. Using his scythe's ability, Kite quickly defeats the entire division in one blow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 After getting close to the Chimera Sensing disturbance, Neferpitou appears, cutting off Kite's arm before he can defend himself. Knowing that they would only be a hindrance to Kite, Killua knocks out Gon and retreats, taking his friend with him. He then uses his nen ability to conjure a mace-like weapon to buy some time for the boys to escape.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Unable to stand up to the Chimera Ant's strength, Kite is killed by Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 Although it was unseen both in the anime and manga, Kite was able to put up a fight since Neferpitou got some bruises after the battle. Since Neferpitou enjoyed his fight with Kite, he keeps the body instead of feeding it to the Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 Soon after, his body is reanimatedHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 and used as a training dummy for new Ant recruits. Knuckle and Shoot manage to capture him afterwards and bring him before Gon. After taking some blows from Kite, Gon hugs him and vows to get Neferpitou so he can save him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 222 Though Pitou later reveals to Gon that Kite's vessel is dead, it has since been revealed that Meruem's younger twin sister has Kite's memories. This means that his brain was devoured by the Queen after his death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 304 However, Ging states that Kite's survival might have something to do with his ability "Crazy Slot"; whereby there is a number that will only appear when Kite has a strong will to survive and does not wish to die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 335 Abilities & Powers Nen Kite is a Conjurer so he is specialized on creating objects out of the aura. He can extend his En as far as 45 meters, but varies depending on his physical and mental condition.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 Anime and Manga Differences ' Kite_saves_Gon_from_being_killed.jpg|Kite saves Gon (manga) -Shirosubs-_HXH_01.mkv_snapshot_03.49_-2013.03.29_18.20.13-.jpg|Kite saves Gon (1999) Kite_kills_the_fox_bear.png|Kite slices the foxbear in half (2011) ' *In the manga and the 1999 adaption, he told Gon that his father is alive and inspired him to become a Hunter. *Kite's kills the foxbear that attacked Gon in different ways. In the 1999 version, he stabbed the foxbear but in the 2011 version, he sliced the beast in half. *In the 2011 anime adaptation, when he was reunited with Gon, there was an additional scene where he saved Gon and Killua from a nest of Chimera Ants. *His childhood and how he met Ging was only seen in the 2011 anime. Trivia * Kite bares facial similarities to Yu Yu Hakusho character, Raizen. References Navigation Fr:Kaito Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers Category:Male characters Category:Contract Hunters Category:Deceased characters